


“i need you...”

by thxwxntxrsxldxxr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, More tags to be added, Panic Attack, Self-Harm, They all LIVED, but none of them like, cause they deserve it, lots of triggers, peter or wanda, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxwxntxrsxldxxr/pseuds/thxwxntxrsxldxxr
Summary: wanda goes missing and the avengers don’t notice. peter suffers from losing such a close friend.i suck at summaries but please give it a chance. and i will hopefully come up with a better title.not sure when updates will be - probably around 5 chapters?* swearing ** description of self-harm, anorexia, panic attacks *please don’t read if you feel it will trigger anything.• on permanent haitus •
Relationships: James ‘Bucky’ Barnes/Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker & Aunt May, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Harley Keener, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have some of this written but i honestly don’t know when updates will be. i don’t know how many chapters there will be but i haven’t thought about the future if this fic yet. i start school again soon so i will have less time to write but i will to update when i can.
> 
> thank you for clicking!
> 
> Enjoy!

The avengers ran back to the quinjet seconds before the building exploded. They sprinted in and slammed the door shut as tony jumped into the pilots seat. They were off within seconds and made it to the compound an hour later. Although everything seemed normal, steve couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

They were sat in a meeting with Fury going over what happened on the mission. Peter ran in as soon as he heard they were back.

“woah kid. No running, you just got out of medbay you don’t need to be going back.” Tony said as he saw the boy sprinting.

“your ba- “ he cut himself off glancing at all the avengers in the room. His expression fell. “where’s wanda?” shit. that’s what had gone wrong. “She didn’t get hurt did she? I didn’t see her in medbay?” peter continued starting to get worried.

“peter. I need you to go to your room okay? Go do some homework.” Steve said trying and failing to calm the boy.

“no. where is she?” peter persisted.

“fuck. Peter look. We are really sorry but we don’t know where she is.” nat said it nicely but she didn’t have any emotion in her face. You might think that’s normal but she didn’t even blink.

“what. No. nononono” peter started to collapse. “no. please no. you have to find her! Please!” he started begging.

“didn’t know they were so close.” Clint said to nat.

“ me neither but he’s never gonna talk to us until we find her so we better start looking.” The spy replied.

“god. we’ve really fucked this up.” Sam said looking up towards the ceiling.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Wanda screamed as she was shoved onto a chair. Her legs and arms tied down as doctors prodded at her.

“there there sweetheart. don’t worry. We’ll keep you safe now.” A woman walked in. she had long black hair reaching her bum. Startling green eyes and a sharp expression in her face.

“they’re not coming back for you. So don’t get any ideas.” The woman continued. Wanda screamed again, blocking out what she was saying.

“come on now. I think it’s time we have some fun.” The woman laughed as she walked closer, the doctors leaving the room.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Peter started sobbing as he was dragged to his room by bucky and steve. “we’re sorry kid. But we will get her back. I promise.” Bucky kept repeating trying to stop the boys cries.

“no. you won’t. you don’t care about her and you know it.” Peter whispered, voice hoarse from the shouting he had just been doing. “you don’t care about either of us. You know it’s true.” Peter was still fighting to get free so the thrashing caused steve to trip on the stairs. The boy took the opportunity and broke free, running up the stairs heading to the roof.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“please wanda. I need you here.” peter was sat on the concrete floor, silent tears streaming down his face. He heard people come to check in him but he webbed the door shut. He didn’t want to see anyone right now. They didn’t care about him or wanda. They were just the kids. Immature. Not fit for this job. Not strong enough. Not properly trained.

“go away.” Peter screamed as he heard more people trying to get to him. “you don’t care about her. Or me. So stop pretending.” He sobbed.

“peter. Honey. it’s me – may. Please let me up.” Aunt may was here, peter carried on sobbing but cleared the webs to let her up.

“oh sweetie.” May ran over to the boy and sat down next to him. “I just want her back.” He cried into her shoulder. May knew how much wanda meant to him. She was the only other kid on the team. She was like a sister. “it’s okay hunny. They’re gonna get her back.” She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that the rest of the night. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“do you like that?” the woman asked as she stuck a knife into wanda’s arm. Wanda flinched but didn’t make a noise when the woman dragged it down, letting the blood drip onto the floor.

“if you want to hurt me. Your gonna have to do a lot better than that.” Wanda said fiercely. The woman laughed.

“oh I will. Trust me.” She got down to wanda’s level and stared her in the eyes.

“go ahead.” Wanda glared back. “because you sure as hell didn’t give me these.” Wanda twisted her arm around so her wrist was facing up. The woman’s face fell as she saw the endless scars littering the girls arms. She pulled up her own sleeves and showed wanda her arm. Covered in matching scars.

She started to cry but let the tears fall. Wanda relaxed a little her own tears streaking done her face. The woman stood up and pulled her sleeve back down covering he own scars.

“okay. Listen to me and listen carefully. You are only gonna get one chance at this.” Wanda nodded slightly confused.

The woman continued “tomorrow morning it’s just me in here. No soldiers and if there are doctors they will be in the lab. Once I bring you breakfast i’ll leave the door unlocked, wait around five minutes then sneak out. If you see anyone just scream and look as if your in a daze. Got it?” wanda nodded again still confused. Was this a trap? A test?

“please just trust me. I know what it’s like to hurt yourself and not tell anyone. I want to help. Do you have anyone you could go to? Just to stay there for the night?” the woman looked generally concerned so wanda started to think.

“there a boy that’s friends with peter. i’ve talked to him online but he seems nice.” Wanda said.

“perfect. Where does he live?” the woman began looking for something in her bag.

“Tennessee.” Wanda said hoping this wasn’t a trap. It seemed to good but the woman looked like she actually cared.

“okay. i’ll find a car you can use. Wait can you drive?” she asked still looking for something.

“umm not a car but I can ride a motorbike well enough.” Wanda shrugged.

“okay. i’ll get you one. It will be out back behind the shed. here’s $40. I know it’s not much but hopefully it can get you to tennessee.” The woman handed wanda a wedge of money before starting to leave.

“thank you.” Wanda said as the woman walked out.

“it’s fine. I know what it’s like and I don’t want anyone going through that even if they are my worst enemy.” She laughed but her words had a serious tone. Wanda began to plan her escape.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Peter sobbed the whole day and night. And the next day till he couldn’t make any noise at all. He was constantly checking his phone for updates or asking FRIDAY for any news about wanda. The only person he talked to was Aunt May but even then he hardly spoke. The avengers tried to persuade him to come out of his room. They tried to talk to him and get him to see their side.

“look kid. I know your upset and angry at us but how could we get close to her. She was on the villains side and part of hydra! She could have messed with our minds and controlled us!” tony said trying once more to get peter to understand.

“no.” peter was staring at the ceiling.

“peter please.” Steve joined in.

“no.” the boy was still not making eye contact.

“peter li-“ clint was cut off by the teen.

“NO! sure, she was on the villains side but bucky was the villain once!” bucky flinched but peter carried on. “She had to join hydra to live! She has never messed with my mind without me saying yes so shut up! You know it’s true how you don’t give a shit about her! You could have been nice and got to know her but no! You pushed her away so fucking much you didn’t even know she got kidnapped!” peter was angry. He stood up and shouted to the adults.

“wait you let her mess with your mind?” nat said turning to the boy.

“yeah. I did” peter didn’t care it was nat. he was making a point and nothing could stop him.

“peter that’s dangerous. You don’t know what she could do.” Nat was now completely facing the boy.

“guess what? I don’t care.” He said getting more and more annoyed.

“kid we do care about her.” Steve said.

“no you don’t. I bet you want her dead. I bet you don’t care what happens to her right now.” Peter started to tremble.

“pete. Stop. We do care about her.” Clint said.

“really? Because I bet you hardly know her enough to care. I bet you don’t know her favourite colour. I bet you don’t know her favourite food. I bet you don’t her favourite song.” Peter was getting really angry now, ready to snap.

“I bet you don’t know she spent her 17th birthday locked in her room all alone crying.” All the adults flinched at that but peter continued. “I bet you don’t know she keeps a knife under her pillow.” Everyone froze realising what he meant. Bucky started crying knowing he did the same thing not to long ago “see you don’t know shit about her so fuck off.” Tears started falling down the boys face seconds before he screamed. A blood curdling, horror movie scream. Everyone covered their eyes but peter screamed and screamed until he collapsed in the ground and curled into a little ball.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 **Wanda:** hey umm I know you don’t know me but i’m peters friend wanda?

 **Harley:** hi. How do you know my number?

 **Wanda:** umm i’ll explain later

 **Wanda:** I know this is a lot to ask but can I come stay at yours for a bit? Just a night or two?

 **Harley:** yeah sure. My mum and sister are out for the week and I could do with some company anyways

 **Wanda:** thank you!

 **Harley:** why do you need to stay at mine? And how will you get here?

 **Wanda:** I’ll explain when I get there. it’s kinda a long story and I have a motorbike

 **Harley:** okay. Do you want me to tell peter you’ve texted?

 **Wanda:** no. it’s gonna be hard to explain

 **Harley:** okay

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The woman did as she said she would. She brought wanda breakfast in the morning and left the door slightly ajar.

“wait. You never told me your name.” wanda said as the woman was about to leave.

The woman hesitated but answered anyway. “Josie.”

Wanda ate quickly as she counted down the minutes after Josie left. As soon as the five minutes had gone wanda got up and snuck to the door. She checked there was nobody coming before slipping out.

Wanda made it all the way down three halls before bumping into someone. Before he could ask any questions wanda glazed her eyes over and started to shake, pretending she was in shock. The doctor took a step back letting her pass then carried on walking.

 _Huh? Easier than I though it would be._ Wanda thought.

Wanda stepped outside and saw a gleaming, navy blue harley davidson waiting for her. She didn’t bother with a helmet as she jumped on and revved the engine. The witch took one last look at the door before speeding down the drive and onto the road.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

The avengers didn’t know what to do. Peter wasn’t going to school. He didn’t leave his room, not even for meals. He didn’t eat breakfast or lunch. Only had dinner if he got some on patrol. He was making himself sick but the avengers couldn’t do anything. Peter even stopped letting aunt may in. that’s when they knew something was really wrong.

Tony tried to talk to the young boy – being the closest avengers to him (bar wanda) but it was no use. Peter had locked the door and it was stuck fast with webs. Tony walked back downstairs to see his friends staring up at him. A hint of hope in their eyes. He shook his head sadly before sitting down only to be startled by FRIDAY.

“boss. It would seem peter is in trouble.”

“what do you mean?” the group was already getting up ready to fight.

“he has fainted from hunger and blood loss, sir.”

They froze. Blood loss? FRIDAY would have told them earlier if he was injured. Bucky came to his senses first and his face morphed into shock then complete sadness. He sprinted out the room and to the elevator. “as fast as you can please Fri.”

“of course, Mr Barnes. to peters floor I assume.”

“yep.”

The elevator door dinged and bucky raced out. He slammed into the door with all his body weight. It did nothing.

“stark, we’re gonna need a suit.”

“on it.” Tony pressed a button on the bracelet that was on his wrist and got into the elevator as it began to assemble around him. He ran up and slammed into the door using his thrusters but the door hardly budged.

“the window!” sam said as he sprinted in.

“yes. i’ll go round the back. Clint see if the vents are open.” Tony said already running to get outside.

Clint opened the vent cover and climbed in. the team waited patiently but he came out within a few minutes. “blocked.”

“fuck.” Nat said, voicing all their thoughts.

——————————————————————————————————————————————


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! updates will be slow as i said but hopefully not this slow. 
> 
> i will say again this story is going to be about the recovery and effects of mental illness so please be careful when reading.  
> ** at the start of this chapter is self-harm so please don’t read if it could trigger anything. **
> 
> this is not BETA-ed so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> enjoy!

Peter climbed through the window from patrol and collapsed onto his bed. “any news FRIDAY?” he asked hopefully.

“no, i’m sorry mr. parker. I will update you immediately if anything changes.” She responded with.

“okay. Thanks Fri.”

Peter walked over to the bathroom to start a shower but caught a glance of himself into he mirror, stopping him. He looked a mess. His hair was sweaty, his face had cuts in it, his arms covered in bruises, he was too skinny, his bones almost poking out. He started to cry again, wanda was still missing and it had been 5 days since the mission. Peter blamed himself. He should have been there, he could have protected her, if only he didn’t hurt his leg, wanda would still be here with them.

Peters gaze dropped down to his wrists where scars were covering his whole forearm. the boy dropped to his knees and slipped down onto the cold stone floor. He reached up for the pocket knife he stole from clint, which was lying on the countertop.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

He was bleeding now. Not badly but the cuts where deep enough.

He carried on.

He kept going until the bathroom floor was covered in the dark red liquid, spreading out past his almost lifeless body. He fainted as the knife dropped out from his hand, falling to the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony crashed through the window to peters room and ran to the boys fragile frame. He deactivated the ironman suit and dropped to his knees, holding the boy in his arms.

“shit. Bruce, warn helen. We are gonna need emergency attention.” Tony shouted as he slammed through the door. He ran past the group and got into the elevator. “medbay – fast as you can.” He said to the AI.

“of course sir.” FRIDAY replied.

Tony sprinted out the doors and ran to the closest hospital bed.

“QUICK! I NEED EMERGENCY HELP!” he screamed.

Helen Cho and three other doctors rushed over, quickly hooking up peter to a computer and checking his vitals.

“mr stark, I need you to leave.” One of the doctors said to the panicking man.

“will he be okay?”

“we are not sure yet but we will try our hardest, but please we need you to leave.”

“fine – update me immediately if anything changes.”

“of course sir.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wanda pulled up at harleys house around 3 in the morning. She texted him as she walked up to the door.

**Wanda:** i’m outside

**Harley:** okay - i’m in the garage

**Harley:** come round the back you’ll see me

**Wanda:** okay

Wanda went round the house and saw the boy bent over fixing something.

“umm hi.” She said, hoping to get his attention.

Harley sprung up and twisted round to look at her. “hi – wanda?”

“yeah.”

“come on - i’ve set up a room for you and I stole some of abbies clothes. she’s a few years younger than you but they should be alright.” Harley started clearing up before walking out and back round to the front of the house.

“again, thank you for all of this.” Wanda said as the stepped inside.

“honestly it’s fine – my mum and sister aren’t coming back till Saturday so we just have to clean up any mess. No come on, you must be hungry.”

Harley started making a sandwich for the girl and soon enough they were sat sharing embarrassing stories about peter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“is he alright?” clint asked helen as soon as she stepped out the hospital doors.

“he is in a coma – he lost way to much blood and hasn’t eaten a proper meal in about 5 days. He should be okay but we really can’t tell at this point.” The doctor explained.

Sam wanted to throw up. This was all their fault.

“where is he?” may burst into the room, eyes full of tears. “is he gonna be alright?”

“miss, you are his aunt right?” helen said.

“yes. Now please can I see him.”

“i’m afraid we can’t let anyone in right now. i’m sorry but you will have to wait.”

May collapsed as she got a glimpse of peters lifeless body laid out on the hospital bed. He had multiple tubes going into his arm and blood was still leaking through the bandages on his wrist.

“no. nononono. This can’t be real. He has to be okay. Please.” She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

The avengers moved away and into the common room. They all had shocked looks or teary faces as the sat quietly processing what had happened and why.

They all blamed themselves but steve and tony were really beating themselves up.

Steve was the captain. He should have noticed wanda was missing. He should have checked. He should have counted. But it was too late now.

Tony was angry. At himself. At FRIDAY. At peter. At the team. He should have been nicer to the kids. Checked up on them.

At one point sam ran off to the toilets and actually threw up. He cane back in but immediately ran back out.

Clint and scott had tears running down their faces. Even nat was crying.

The avengers didn’t sleep that night. They just sat in the common room waiting. At one point FRIDAY put on a film to distract them but it was no use.

Clint, scott, sam and steve were in a pile, lying in top of each other for comfort. Nat was sobbing into buckys shoulder. Tony was stood in front of the kitchen counter drumming his nails. Helen eventually let May in to see peter so she was sat by his side the whole night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“shit. Wanda you need to go back soon.” Harley ran into the kitchen with a horrified look on his face.

“why? What is it?” the girl asked.

“peters in hospital.” Harley broke down into tears and gave the phone to wanda. She read the message and soon enough she was crying next to harley.

**Tony:** Hey kid. Peter is in hospital so I have to cancel our trip next week sorry.

**Harley:** what? Why

**Tony:** He passed out and has lost a lot of blood.

**Harley:** i’m coming over. I don’t care

**Tony:** He’s in a coma so you won’t be able to see him properly.

**Harley:** i’ll be there tomorrow morning

“this is all my fault. I should have told him I was okay. I should have gone back. Oh fuck fuck fuck.” Wanda collapsed and cried into Harley’s shoulder. He comforted her and eventually got her to bed where she fell straight asleep.

He went back to the kitchen and started packing some stuff for the trip. They would leave early the next morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“is he awake?” bruce asked when helen came back in to brief them on peters condition.

“still no. he will probably be in a coma for at least a week, even with his enhanced healing.” She said.

All the avengers faces fell. This was all their faults.

“will he be okay?” nat whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

“he should be but right now we need to get him stable so we haven’t looked in depth at his injuries. All we know so far is he hasn’t had sufficient nutrients for around a week and this isn’t the first time he’s hurt himself.” Helen only just managed to get the last bit out, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

“okay. Thank you helen.” tony’s face was numb. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had always liked the kid. He was smart, funny, kind, but also to childish, immature, not serious enough to be a superhero. The others didn’t really know him that well as peter helped in the labs sometimes so the only person he really got to know was tony. But even they knew this shouldn’t be happening to the kid. He was still just that - a kid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peters injuries where worse than they thought. He needed to get around 4000 calories a day for his body to keep up but recently he had been getting 1000, tops. KAREN said he had only been eating what he got on patrol - a churro from an old lady, a bag of crisps from the shop he saved, a banana from the market stall. No where near enough to keep up with him Spider-manning.

The cuts where still bleeding the next day. No matter how many bandages or stitches or adhesives helen used. They kept bleeding. Helen finally managed to get it to stop bleeding but when she looked closer she broke down sobbing. Peter obviously had done this before as scars were still visible. The fresh cuts had crossed many of the scars making it bleed even more and there was a greater risk of infection. Helen managed to sew the cuts closed enough to get peter through the surgery tomorrow to fully close them and do another scan to check for more hidden injuries he might have.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“are we almost there?” wanda asked as they turned a corner.

“almost. Around five minutes.” Harley said.

“okay. Oh god. What am I gonna say? i’ve just disappeared for a week and suddenly you are here too? how am I meant to explain that?” she was stressing about getting back. All that was keeping her going was making sure peter was gonna be okay. She could help.

“it will be fine. The avengers main focus is on peter right now. They can ask questions when he is okay.” Harley parked the car and climbed out. He grabbed their few bags and wanda followed him in.

“harley keener. Level 7 clearance. I will alert boss of your arrival.” FRIDAY blared through the air as harley stepped inside.

“wanda maximoff. Level 8 clearance. I will also alert boss of your arrival as well as mr rogers and the team miss.” She continued.

The pair stepped into the elevator. “where are the others fri.”

Harley said.

“Peter is on floor 5 with helen cho and the med team and the avengers are on floor 7, where would you like?”

“floor 5 please. Peter first.” Wanda said and the elevator began going up.

They stepped out and ran over to peter, throwing their bags on the floor.

“wanda! Harley! Your back?” helen cho was typing in some numbers and running tests as the pair rushed in.

“hi helen. Yeah… we’ll explain later but for now is peter gonna be okay?” harley didn’t bother trying to explain the situation right now because that was gonna get messy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“boss. Wanda and harley have arrived at the tower. They are currently in MedBay with peter.” FRIDAYs words rang over the sound of the avengers panicking.

“what?” tony asked.

“wanda and harley are here. If you would like to see them they are in the MedBay with peter and miss cho.” FRIDAY rang out again. Wanda was back. The avengers all ran out together crushing each other in the elevator to get there first. As soon as it stopped they were rushing into MedBay to see wanda and harley both crying sat beside peters almost lifeless body. Helen was in the corner writing things down and signalled to the avengers now might not be a good time.

Harley looker up hearing the commotion but wanda didn’t move. He stood up and walked over to tony. Before collapsing into his arms sobbing again.

“I know kid. I know.” The billionaire mumbled into Harley’s hair.

“okay…” clint said breaking the silence. “Meeting in the common room in five.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys - sorry this has taken so long <3

I’m sorry to say that this work will be going to haitus. i’m not planning on updating at all but who knows? i have lost all motivation for this fic and don’t really know where it is going anyways. i will post what i have which isn’t a lot but i hope you all respect my decision. 

i am currently writing a new fic but i won’t be posting until most if not all the chapters are finished to avoid this again. 

sorry again but i hope you enjoy the small amount i have done. 

••••••••••••••  
  


Wanda didn’t go to the meeting. She stayed by peters side all day and all night. She refused to eat anything and didn’t go to sleep either. Peter could have died because she was to selfish to let him know she was okay. She should have known that something would happen. That he would start cutting again.

Wanda was the only person who knew. Peter knew she used to aswell and still did sometimes.

Eventually wanda was hit with a wave of fatigue and fell into a flashback of her and peters last conversation.

_They were sat on the climbing frame of the play park. It was quiet as the sun was just beginning to set so no kids were running around. It was peaceful - just the two of them, staring into the distance._

_“if you could.” Peter broke the silence. “would you leave.”_

_“what do you mean?” wanda asked._

_“just leave. Leave everything – the avengers, new york, magic. And go start a new life in canada or buy a farm in france. Just start fresh and leave all this behind.” The boy explained. His eyes were glistening as he talked, a sadness behind them but also a tiny glimmer of hope, only visible to a few people._

_“maybe. i’d definitely like to leave the avengers. Find some actual friends and big group of people who care about me. But I couldn’t” wanda shook her head sadly._

_“I get what you mean. If we left we could never help people again…” peter trailed off as wanda twisted to look at him._

_“no. I could leave magic but I couldn’t leave you peter. You mean everything to me. I love you as much as I loved pietro.” Peter gasped at her words. He knew she meant them – wanda only brought up her brother a few times so he knew this was serious. “I couldn’t do that to you, or myself. Knowing you were still here, fighting to stay.” The pair were crying now. Silent tears sliding down their faces._

_“I would. I would leave and run far away from this place on one condition.” Peter looked up at the girl. She looked back at him curiously. “that you came with me.” He finished. Wanda smiled before taking his hand and wrapping hers around it._

_“You have to promise me you will keep fighting okay? Our mission tomorrow could go on for a while so you will be alone with vision and scott.” Wanda looked softly at the other teen._

_They had become close almost immediately, wanda was the youngest on the team before peter and they were both treated like they shouldn’t be there. Like they should go back to playing with barbie dolls and lego’s. but the avengers had to put up with them so they made it clear they didn’t like the teens. Sam and bucky always teased peter in a more aggressive way than normal. Steve practically ignored wanda unless it was for a mission. Wanda and peter didn’t eat with the avengers. The only time they were altogether was for the news or missions._

_“I promise.” Peter whispered, breaking wanda’s thoughts. “but you have to promise me you will come back alive. If you go… I couldn’t stay here long alone.”_

_“I promise i’ll try.” The teens were both sobbing now. They sat there hugging for the rest of the night before begrudgingly getting up and heading back into the tower, using wanda’s magic and peters ability’s to sneak in._

“wanda?” nat knocked on her door, hoping to get her to socialise with the rest of them. The spy didn’t get a reply so opened the door a crack. What she saw almost hurt to look at. Wanda was sat in her room - papers were scattered around, clothes spotting the floor, the feathers from the pillows still fluttering to the ground. Wanda was sat in the middle of the chaos. She looked up and glanced at nat as she opened the door. A numb look on her face, with salty tears and smudged make-up.

The spy walked over and sat next to her, wanda flinched at the sudden contact and drew back a little. 

“hey. it’s gonna be okay.” Nat said to try and comfort the girl.

“your lying.” Wanda replied stubbornly.

“i’m not. Now look at me – things will get better.” The spy tried again. Wanda twisted to look her in the eyes and shook her head.

“how is he?” she started crying again. Silent tears falling down her cheeks.

“still in a coma but helen says he should be awake soon.”

“how soon?” wanda looked up in a burst of hope that was soon deflated as natasha carried on.

“we don’t exactly know – if things stay on the same track, hopefully and week but with peters ability’s it could go the other way. We don’t know how he will react to the medicines.”

Wanda whispered something under her breath, only loud enough to hear her hushed tones but the actual words impossible to make out.

The pair looked up as they heard sudden movement in the corridor. “oh hey guys.” It was steve. “just coming to see if everything’s alright.”

“why wouldn’t it be?” wanda asked curiously. Steve and nat shared a look. A look wanda had seen a little to often. “you thought I would hurt you?” wandas voice was soft but her words carried to much power for a girl who wasn’t even old enough to buy alcohol yet.

“no honey, no.” nat tried but her words got caught in her throat as she saw wanda’s eyes flash red.

“get out.” Wanda said, staring nat right in her eyes. The spy didn’t move. “I said GET OUT.” The girl shouted this time. nat hurried out and shut the door behind her.

|||||||||||||||||||

Almost two weeks went by after wanda’s last interaction with other people. She didn’t leave her room, nobody came in, she only ate when bucky left food by her door. He wrote notes for her, just small things like ‘I care about you’ or ‘take as long as you need’. Just enough to help her without the others noticing. Steve and nat had become a lot more private since they spoke to wanda. They didn’t say anything when they came back, just solemn looks and silent tears.

||||||||||||||||

Peter opened his eyes to see harsh hospital lights staring down at him. _What happened?_ he thought _where’s wanda?_

He tried to sit up but felt strong hands push him back down. It was sam. “what happened?” peter finally managed.

“I don’t know man. I don’t know.” Sam sighed. He wasn’t in the night peter was put in medbay. He rushed back straight away but he kept thinking _what if I could have spoken to him? Stopped all this?_

“you’ve been in a coma for almost two weeks.” Sam explained softly.

Peter suddenly looked panicked. “what’s the date today?”

“umm 14th august. Why?”

“no. nonono. I need to go.” Peter pulled the sheets off his bed and began to take the tubes out of his arm. Sam tried to stop him but peter was so panicked and seemed so confident that the falcon took a step back.

Peter ran out the door, ignoring the shouts from nurses and sam following him. He ran all the way to wanda’s room and shoved the door open. It took a few tries but eventually he managed to kick it open. Wanda looked up to see who it was, _peter._

“i’m sorry.” He said and ran to hug her.

“I miss him so much.” Wanda sobbed into his shoulder.

“I know. I know.” The pair stayed like that for a few more minutes until steve, tony, nat, clint and sam came running in.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far! comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
